Teen Wolf :: Last to Fall
by TheGrimmRider
Summary: After the tragic deaths of her parents, Nokomis Ysuelte is forced to move from her home in Russia over to the states where she now lives with her Aunt and Uncle. Right away, strange things start to happen in the small town of Beacon Hills and she begins to witness things that shouldn't even be possible - some actually originating from herself.
1. Chapter 1

Nokomis squirmed nervously in her desk – but who could blame her? It was the first day of her freshmen year at Beacon Hills High School after all... and so far things have not gone all that well for the blonde Romanian orphan.

Firstly, there was the obvious fact that she was new and that was only intensified by her more than out-of-place features. Secondly, her Aunt had oddly enough forgotten that she'd promised to give her a ride to school and took off to work way too early for Nokomis to be able to catch her which forced the timid girl into a situation that caused her to have to ride the bus. Thirdly (and lastly), she had somehow misplaced her bag that not only held important things such has her I.D. and a wad of crumpled up dollars that her Uncle had given her the other day but her phone as well.

She had just come to terms with the consequences of her stupidity when two boys (one of fair complexion and the other of dark) took the two empty seats beside her – one actually holding a brown, fringed long-strapped bag or purse depending on how you classify the personal belongings of a woman.

Before she was able to suppress the automatic relief that flooded throughout her tensed body, Nokomis released a long and grateful sigh. "Oh my gosh, you are totally my hero!" She told the boy that held her bag with an appreciative smile, he was the lighter colored of the two whom was looking over at her with some of the most vibrant blue eyes she'd ever seen consequently bringing back her earlier anxiety.

"I'm just glad I was able to find you so easily, I was worried I was going to have to search all over the place for you – Cinderella." At his kind and jokish words, she blushed but quickly covered it up after accepting the purse from his outstretched hands and correcting her posture so that she now faced the front of the class instead of to the right of her where the cute guy beside her sat. _Welp, that's one problem taken care of._ She thought to herself, and after a hurried look through her things to make extra sure she still had everything that she'd left the house with this morning Nokomis pulled out a pencil and settled in just as their English teacher (Mrs. Traught) walked through the doors.

It didn't take the classily dressed woman long to get them all started on their first assignment, and after a while of working quietly the class was beginning to start up conversations all around the room as one by one every student finished up their work – Mrs. Traught didn't object, but she did 'shush' a couple of the louder mouthed kids.

Nokomis; however, had been silent throughout most of the word exchanging that was going on all around her, boredly twiddling her pencil about in her hand all the while separating herself from the real world and into the confines of her own mind… well, at least until a certain few caught her attention and brought her to face the one that had saved her ass this morning, "so, Cinderella…" There was a pause between them, but friendly smiles were evident on both of the teenager's faces. "My name is Liam." Although he hadn't asked for her name, the petite blonde didn't exactly want to be known as a Disney Character for all of eternity but she didn't feel that rushing out her name was the best idea just yet either.

So instead, she lifted an eyebrow at him in a gesture for him to elaborate. "I'm a – ahh, transfer student from – from, ugg… Devenford Prep." Looks like she might have stumbled upon a soft spot, but she could relate to the difficulties he was expressing.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one new to Beacon Hills. I'm actually from Russia. My accent isn't quite as heavy as one might assume of me and my appearance doesn't exactly scream Soviet Union, but yeah… that's where I grew up." Stretching out a hand, she waited till he grasped it with his own to continue with one last addition to what she'd just told him, "Nokomis. It's nice to meet you, and thanks again." Though she had become very much socially awkward in the past couple months, talking with this 'Liam' guy seemed a lot less pressuring and actually a lot easier than most of the conversational companions that she'd had recently.

Then the bell rang, but that hadn't seemed to faze him as much as it had her (there had been assigned punishment to those that showed up late to their electives in her old school, and though she wasn't for sure of the rules here she didn't really want to show up to class after the tardy bell had rung) – considering he casually gathered his things and was now following after her to her (well, their) next class, asking her question after question about how life was in Romania. Nokomis didn't much feel bothered by his badgering, she kind of thought it was cute in a way and besides his company was enlightening compared to her usual dampening atmosphere – so she welcomed him with bright facials as they moved their way down the hall to their next class with the darker toned boy that had also been in her English class (she had learned that his name was Mason) trailing behind them with a shared interest in all of her answers.

"We usually experience colder weather, although it wasn't exactly uncommon to have a few sunny days throughout the year." She was telling them as they found theirselves some seats together in the Biology lab. Somehow she wound up in the middle, but she wasn't complaining. They were both equally handsome boys… for right now though, Nokomis decided that she wouldn't classify them as 'hotties' but instead as her 'friends that just so happened to be hotties'. "The current temperatures here are nothing compared to what I've had to live with. I'm kind of actually glad to be out of such a dreadful climate though, you know? To get to feel the light from the sun, droplets of rain, and even stars in the night's sky." When she looked up from placing her things in order, she was met with the electric blue eyes of Liam. Curiosity sparked within them, but something else was twinkling somewhere in there too that Nokomis didn't quite recognize – though it did cause her to blush.

Looking away, she rested her cheek on a closed fist which was propped against the table that stretched out before them by her elbow, the position allowing her blonde hair to fall over her face and hopefully hide all evidence of the blood that had risen to the surface of her skin. "Do you play lacrosse?" She asked him, trying to switch the subject of her onto him – her grayed eyes falling to the backpack that sat between them on the floor and actually held evidence of said sport.

"Oh absolutely! I'm actually going to try out for the team tomorrow, hopefully my skills will impress the coach enough to put me on the team." He exclaimed in reply to her question.

"Well, how impressive would your skills be if you were to rate yourself on a scale ranging from a one to a ten?" Nokomis pressed with a small giggle enclosing her inquiry, knowing by the way that he had suddenly lit up at the word lacrosse that he'd offer no offense at her asking just how good he was.

"Definitely a ten, and that's putting it rather lightly." A smirk crossed his perfectly crafted facials after giving her a wink he nonchalantly leaned back in his chair with his hands folded behind the back of his neck. In return, she gave an 'oh really' look and followed him back from the slouch she'd been in with her arms crossing over her chest.

Expecting an explanation to come from Liam, she was sort of shocked when instead it came from Mason. "He really is, I helped him practice the other morning. You know what, you should come watch the try-outs with me tomorrow so you can see for yourself and maybe I want look like a total loser up there on the bleachers being all loner-ish!" She laughed at this as she turned to face him, her head nodding in acceptance before her vocals spilled from her working mouth, "of course, sounds fun."

After Nokomis had agreed to accompany Mason to cheer on Liam, the rest of the day proved to be rather uneventful – considering that her only two classes with the boys had only included her morning ones (though there was this strange occurrence during lunch when a group of who she thought to be Juniors actually sat across from her in the cafeteria and whispered amongst themselves while also asking her all sorts of crazed questions which was when she took her cue to leave). Sadly, she didn't get to see them again until after school had ended, but only briefly since she had to hurry and catch the bus in order to get home (during which she asked for an alternate ride to her house after the try-outs and Liam quickly volunteered his step-dad). Once being dropped off, the petite blonde headed inside and tossed her long-strapped bag over onto the dining table as she passed through the kitchen in order to reach her room. There was no use announcing her presence, both her Aunt and Uncle were still at work and would be till around five or six o'clock – meaning there was only one thing for her to do until their arrival, take a nap.

**A/N ::** Ohmygosh, hey! Thank you so much for making it to the end of this first chapter, I promise things will kick off in the next couple – just bear with me. This is actually my first real fanfiction, so please don't judge too harshly but feel free to review as you like! On another note, I'm so super excited for this and I hope everyone enjoyed reading about all of the strange oddities that happens on a Freshman's first day in high school! Oh and let me know if this was a decent sized chapter, because I really don't know how much I should be writing… Also, I realize the first day of school in the actual Teen Wolf Series included the lacrosse try-outs, I just thought it'd fit in better with my story if I moved it to the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nokomis, there's a girl at the door asking for you – says her name is Kira!" The loud shouting vibrated throughout the quaint, two bedroom and one-in-a-half bath house, causing the girl that was currently being informed of a visitor to jump in surprise.

Who knew someone had the ability to literally scream out words? Definitely not Noko, but that was beside the point and something that she could think about later… right now she needed to be more concerned as to who and why this person was at her door, the name Kira had most certainly held no recognition within her mind.

Quickly throwing on some clothes (skinny jeans, a cute little blouse with a leather-like brown jacket, and some colorful nicky shoes that just so happened to match her shirt's own patter of color), she fixed the lipstick that she had scribbled across half of her face when her Aunt startled her and hurried to the front of their house where she then opened the door to reveal one of the three girls that had sat with her at lunch yesterday – one of the many Juniors whom had totally freaked her out with all of those weird questions about supernatural things and how Beacon Hills was actually a Beacon.

After pulling the door shut behind her, Nokomis crossed her arms and furrowed her brow in both confusion and annoyance. "Are you guys stalkers or something, because I know for a fact that I didn't give any of you my home address." Her tone was firm and her lips were pursed, a perfect outer exterior to hide her quickened pulse on the interior.

The black haired Asian only shook her head, a friendly laugh flooding from her parted lips as she went about attempting to explain – her hands gesturing at every word, "No, I assure you that we are not stalking you. I actually live in a house right down the road from her and saw you get off the bus yesterday."

"Well, that's a relief… but it still doesn't explain to me why you're here." Untangling her arms, Nokomis let the fall to her sides where her hands found their way into her jacket pockets – slowly becoming more comfortable with the situation (slowly).

"I'm here to offer you a ride to school! As an apology for yesterday. Scott and Stiles can be a bit… strange at times and they shouldn't have interrogated you like they did." Kira smile, her voice chipper-y.

Considering the proposal at hand, Nokomis decided there was no harm in accepting a friendly offer of carpool. What could it hurt? "Okay, let me just grab my things real quick." She said before heading back in to collect her bag that was still on the table in the kitchen where she had tossed it yesterday evening.

In all truthfulness, she hadn't even given a second thought towards what the apparent Scott and Stiles had quizzed her over during lunch. Some people were just plain nutty, and who was she to judge… but now that she did recount the memory, there was a moment when one of the boys (she didn't rightly know who was who) gave her this sort of look. It was almost as if he was looking straight into her soul – and yeah that's when she got up and left.

Once again opening the front door, she turned back and called a goodbye to her Aunt Khari who was sitting in the living room.

Her declared 'guardian' didn't have to work today, so she could have taken her to school – but Nokomis had declined the offer, convincing her that it was doing her good to get back into socializing with other kids her age by taking the bus. Though that wasn't exactly what was happening now, she was still interacting with someone and she figured that had to count for something. Besides, she'd never know the difference.

The whole fifteen minutes that it took for Kira to drive them to school was filled with loads of things to talk about, and Nokomis honestly enjoyed their little chat.

Let's see – they talked about boys (Scott particularly though that was mostly Kira), there was a conversation about how they both loved animals (both being partial to the canine species more than any other), Kira explained who was who within the group that she'd met yesterday (the names: Lydia and Malia were the only new ones to Nokomis), and they even discussed the lacrosse try-outs that were taking place after school today.

Satisfied with her decision on tagging along with Kira this morning, Nokomis climbed her way out of the Asain's low-structural car and followed in behind as she'd been welcomed to come along and meet a few of the others more properly during the early lacrosse practice that was going on for a little while before school started up.

It was a bit unexpected at first, and really Noko thought that they'd bid each other farewells and never speak to one another again… but thankfully that wasn't the case here.

"This is Malia." Kira introduced the brunette that sat on the bleachers overlooking the field with a book in her lap and her eyes glued to whatever words were attached to it in a very determined manner (as they finally came to a halt). She looked up only to give a small nod, then went back to her reading. "She's struggling with math at the moment." The Asian whisper apologetically before pointing out to where all of the boys had gathered about to toss a few shots at the goal and goal protector – or goalie. "There goes Stiles – fumbling about as per the usual… and over there is Scott!"

Nokomis heard her perfectly and even acknowledge what the two boys looked like for a moment or two, but her full attention had been placed on the one who wore the number '9' jersey. Even with his helmet on, she could tell just by outer appearance and shown skill that it was Liam. She hadn't exactly noticed she was staring until he just so happened to look over and actually caught her in the act. Trying to cover up for her inappropriate gawking, she waved at him and felt the grin inching its way across her face as he did the same.

Kira, whom had witnessed the whole thing, crossed her arms and gave her an accusing look before asking, "and who might that be?"

Caught off guard, Nokomis fumbled over words, trying to figure out the best way to get herself out of such an awkward situation. "He's just a friend." She was finally able to blurt out, but Kira only shook her head at the answer she'd been given and mumbled out an 'mmhhmm' then turned to follow the direction of where the Romanian had previously been looking. "Well, if I was you – I wouldn't be trying to call him just my friend." She snickered and elbowed Nokomis jokingly, her facials lighting up once more before turning to sit down beside the still studying Malia.

"Really, I only just met him yesterday! Oh, whatever, I better be getting to first period. See you guys later." Nokomis said, her words firstly rushed and filled with obvious frustration in the fact that anytime a girl had a guy as a friend someone always had to assume that they'd end up dating but then turned soft as she offered a goodbye and started toward the main building. There's no denying the attraction that she felt whenever she thought about or saw Liam, but relationships were so complicated (all the ones that she'd ever been in anyways) and Noko hadn't the desire to be a part of one so soon in her new life at Beacon Hills… but despite all that she still couldn't fight the anticipation of getting to see him once he made it to their English class after he'd finished practicing.

**A/N :: **Yay, two chapters in one day! Hopefully that makes up for the shortness of them… but anyways, in the next chapter you can all expect all sorts of dramatical things! Thank you to those that have started to follow my beloved story :3

Don't forget to leave me some reviews! Oh, and how about we start it all off with a trivia question? Awesome, here it goes who is your favorite character on Teen Wolf? You know you wanna answer it! Personally, I cannot do without Derek and I do strongly believe that if he got killed off I would die right along with him!

Also, totally sorry about the grammatical errors you guys – I've fixed them all… I think!


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally!_ Nokomis shouted to herself within her own mind – it was the end of the day and that meant that it was time to go watch some Liam… errr, watch some lacrosse? Yeah, that sounded a lot better.

Shoving her books into her bag, she slung it up onto her left shoulder and hurried to her locker to do some more shoving of books until she'd collected and deposited everything that she needed to collect and deposit.

Just as she had closed the door of her locker, Mason came running up to greet her with the biggest smile, "are you ready, because I am so ready!" He exclaimed with excitement written all over his facials.

"Absolutely!" Nokomis did a little fist pump to display enthusiasm for the try-outs, which was rather uncharacteristic of herself but she and Mason were friends now so the insecurities had been removed just as it had been with Liam and Kira. It'd take a bit for her to get comfortable with the others that were in Scott's gang, but she felt confident in herself that it wouldn't take much for her to feel at ease with all of them. "Come on, let's hurry. I don't want to miss anything… besides, you have to explain this crazy sport/game whatever it's referred to as to me so I want shout out something stupid like 'way to bowl a strike'."

Before Mason could even get out the first word of a response, he was being dragged after her by the wrist down the hallway at a speed that could almost be considered a light jog. Noko hadn't even realized she still had a death grip on the poor boy till they reach the field and she quickly let go of him and offered an apology which he waved off with a laugh and said, "now worries! Now, how about we find us some seats? Looks like their getting ready to start."

He was right, they were just about ready and Nokomis was feeling as if she were fixing to explode with exhilaration already. After drawing in a breather, she attempted to calm herself. "Okay, you can lead now." And with that, Mason eagerly strode past her and headed towards the bleachers. She followed shortly after, watching the team as they ran about until finally Coach blew a whistle which she guessed was their cue to stop.

"Wow." She breathed in amazement as her eyes fell upon Liam who dropped right into some pushups while Scott and Stiles were still bringing up the rear and looked to be a bit winded. Nokomis had to hold back a chuckle at this – considering both Kira and Malia were currently sitting just in front of them by a few rows. It'd be extremely hard to weasel her way out of that horrible mistake – well, if the two hadn't been so engrossed into their own things (Malia looked as if she were still studying the same things as earlier and Kira seemed like she was only focused on stressing out over Scott) that is.

She could vaguely hear what they were talking about, but words like 'you reek of anxiety' and 'it's distracting' came up so she figured it'd be best to just tune them out. So she turned to Mason and elbowed him in order to get his attention, "can you like just give me a quick rundown of how things work, and then another time you can go into detail."

"Sure!" He grinned and a couple minutes later he had explained all that he could to Nokomis before she had to ask him to stop. She wasn't exactly sure if all of the information he'd given her had caused the headache she was now feeling, but she did know that if she had to continue listening to him she'd be on the ground writhing in pain sooner than later.

Moving her eyes back to the try-outs, Nokomis watched as the boys lined up in front of the goal so that they could take turns attempting to make a point. She hadn't really paid the black fuzzies at the side of her vision until they had fully engulfed the picture of Scott tossing a ball into one of the rails that held the net of the goal, but by then it was far too late to take action and she soon found herself falling over onto Mason – virtually unconscious.

She wasn't entirely sure how long she had been out, but when she finally came to and took in her surroundings it was absolutely clear that she'd been virtually dead-to-the-world for quite some time. With confusion bringing back the pain in her head, she moved a hand to her forehead and slowly started to sit forward on the hospital bed. _What's going on…_

After waiting a moment for the throbbing in her temples to subside and to insure that no dizziness accumulated she moved her legs out from under the sheets and off the edge of the cot. Before her bare feet could touch the cold laminate flooring, a blood curdling scream reached her ears.

_Okay,_ she thought, _that totally didn't help with the whole creepiness of this situation. _Nervously swallowing a risen lump in her throat, Nokomis eased her way towards the cracked door of her room and pulled it open. Tentative at first, she stepped out into the completely abandoned hallway. She didn't know much about hospitals, but shouldn't there have been at least one person in a lab coat walking about?

"Nokomis!" Someone called her name, causing her to jerk her head back in the direction of which the voice had originated. It was Liam and he was hobbling towards her as quickly as quickly as his hurt leg would allow him. "Run!" He shouted at her, his facials hinting at a mixture of both terror and pain.

She was just about to question him when her grayed eyes caught sight of a rather dangerous looking boy, his body cover in… blood.

Fear ran throughout her nervous system and she reactively stumbled backwards, her feet tangling up with each other – causing her to fall backwards. If it wasn't for Liam being there to help her back up, she figured she would have just sat there and waited for the psycho killer looking guy to come and bash her head in. "What's going on, who is that, and why are you limping?" She pleaded for answers, but Liam offered nothing in return as they crashed through the door that lead into a stairwell.

With an arm around his waist, she continued to support his weight as they hurried up the stairs figuring that he must have been the one leading them, because she certainly wouldn't have picked the roof (the one place people always seemed to run to in scary movies) to be their getaway plan.

Once topping the last step, Nokomis reached out to grab the doorknob to the door now in front of them but her attempt was soon denied by the one they'd been trying to escape as she felt herself being grabbed from behind. Letting out a yelp just before being flung back down the flight of stairs they'd just climbed and into a wall.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no! _Trying to fight back her ebbing consciousness to no avail, Nokomis fell into yet another pit of despairing darkness. This time was different from earlier today though (when she actually felt a bit peaceful as she slept), this time there was a confusing point where she thought she was actually about to wake up… a moment where voices could be heard and deciphered as three but unfortunately her body was not able to react. She didn't know how or why, but she was listening in on a conversation that involved Scott, Stiles, and even Liam. Nokomis didn't remember everything they'd discussed but did remember a few details and key-points in what had been said such as – they had kidnapped Liam, had him duct-tapped to a chair, talked about a bite, and then there was some sort of commotion where she thought that-that could of been Liam escaping.

Then she actually did wake up, and again she found herself in a place that not only confused but shocked her because it was actually the same room she'd imagined herself in while the whole Scott, Stiles, and Liam thing had been going on… and as if right on cue, in came a grumbling Stiles and a guilty Scott.

**A/N ::** I told you guys I'd bring in some action! Now the fun begins, anyone wanna guess what caused Nokomis' first black out?


	4. Chapter 4

"Let me get this straight... your a werewolf, Liam will become a werewolf, Malia is a werecoyote, there are other werepeople roaming about, Lydia is a banshee, Stiles use to be an evil nogitsuwhatever, Kira is a thunder-kitsune, and I'm an undetermined-kitsune?" Nokomis asked in an attempt to clarify all of the things that Scott had just told her about, disbelief still written all over her face from the start of this whole crazy nonsense.

He only gave a nod.

"Umm, yeah well, I don't believe you." She muttered and reached for her stuff that was sitting just to the left of her on Scott's bed but Stiles beat her to it. "Oh come on! I'm not going to be late for school just because you two want to play make belei-." She cut herself off rather abruptly as her eyes moved back up to Scott whom had somehow shifted into a sort of beast-mode with red eyes and fangs and claws and fur protruding from the sides of his face. "Alright, I believe you now... but how could you possibly know that I'm a kitsune like Kira?"

"Because I can see the real you, and we actually sort of confirmed it by slipping you some wolfsbane at lunch. That's why you blacked out at the try-outs yesterday, it's like our kryptonite. Don't worry, it was only a small bit - no long time effect or anything like that." His words were at first serious... but then he must of lost his train of thought because he got all nervous talking as he tried to explain while blinking his eyes causing everything un-human to shrink away.

Crossing her arms she pursed her lips, they were so stupid. What if they'd given her too much, she could of died! "What do you mean by, 'the real me'?"

"Kira has a sort of electric aura about her in my alpha vision as a fox. Yours is white and kinda' wispy." He then gave her an apologetic look before continuing with an, "I'm sorry... about yesterday. At the hospital. If I'd known you'd get pulled into a deadly situation like that I would have just gotten Lydia to take you home."

"Sure, sure. So, who was that guy that attacked me and Liam last night anyway?" Nokomis waved off his apology and asked the question she was most interested in hearing the answer to.

That's when Stiles stepped forward to take his turn at explaining while also handing Nokomis' bag back to her. "It was a windingo, but you don't have to worry about him anymore... seeing as he sort of got killed by another bad guy that doesn't even have a mouth and throws axes around at people. We're calling him The Mute."

"Well that's encouraging." She sighed, placing a hand to her forehead. "Look, I'm not okay with getting put down as tardy... will you give me a ride or not?"

Leaping out of Stiles' van, Nokomis made a beeline for the school - but someone had the bright idea to grab her and pull her back by her arm.

Whirling around on both Stiles and Scott, she gave them one heck of a 'what in the hell do you want now' look. "I swear, I'm about this close to slapping the both of you!" She shouted at them accusingly and quickly covered her mouth with a hand right as the last word made its way from her lips. Hopefully no one heard that.

"Would you calm down for like one minute!? We just want to ask you to do this one tiny thing for us." After yelling right back at her, Stiles dropped his voice into a whisper. Wow, this guy was really starting to urk her nerves.

Sighing, she looked over at Scott and waited for him to ask her this 'tiny' favor. "Could you please just keep an eye on Liam, just in case things get out of hand? Here's my number so you can text me." After handing her his number the two best friends strode past her, and she soon followed after - thankful for when they finally turned down a different hallway to get to their own class as she made her way to hers.

There was still some slight disbelief within her, but everything that Scott had described about a Kitsune made absolute perfect sense and it also matched up with her family history. Her great-great-great grandmother was said to have been Japanese (where the kitsune legends had firstly originated)... her father had told her that she moved to Russia as a runaway - so that's how they'd ended up in Romania. Oh, and then there's the fact that a sword (family heirloom) which had been passed down throughout their many generations was currently framed on the wall of her bedroom (she knew what she'd be doing when she got home).

_No wonder they had me take gymnastics all those years._

Lost in her own thoughts, she barely registered Mason ask how she was feeling today until he tapped her on the shoulder and repeated his question. "I'm much better actually, thank you!" She replied, forcing on a reassuring smile before turning to watch as Liam came walking into class right before the bell and took to his regular seat. Their eyes met briefly and Nokomis expressed concern for the newly turned werewolf. He gave her a pitied look of sorts, but mostly seemed rather pleased to see her.

Deciding to write him a note so that their words would not be eavesdropped on, she tore out a sheet of paper from her notebook.

She wrote: 'Are you okay?'

Then after folding it twice over, she leaned over and sat it onto his desk. After writing something himself, he passed the note back over to her. Carefully unfolding it, she read what it wrote - her cheeks growing rather warm.

It said: 'Yes, but every second after you'd been pulled away from me had been excruciating. You don't know how relieved I was to know that you were okay. I hope your feeling alright. I'm actually not into writing notes, so here is my number instead! (:

- 870 555 9080'

Though she was extremely excited about the smile he'd included she had to force those feelings down because she knew they wouldn't be able to talk about the strange things that had happened last night once they got to next period since Mason would be there too, so she quickly pulled out her phone and entered his number into it before sending him a text.

'I tried so hard to stay awake, but the fall down the stairs and the head smashing combined would have none of it. Scott filled me in on what happened afterwards and before (saw him after I woke up). How's your arm where he 'bit' you?'

It took him a while to respond, Nokomis figured he was trying to think of what to say back.

'Oh wow, definitely didn't think you'd hear about that whole awkward situation... but don't worry, it's actually fine. No indentions or anything!'

Obviously he wasn't about to go into detail for her, so she just sent him a simply text saying 'that's great' which she knew he probably wouldn't reply to (and he didn't) but that's what she had hoped for - no use getting her phone taken over general chit-chat that they could easily talk about in Biology.

After their short conversation over both the note and texting, the two hardly talked throughout the duration of the rest of their class until dismissed. During which time she noticed how jerky he was acting, sort of like he was beginning to get rather skittish or shy of loud noises. Scott had predicted this would happen, but Nokomis was at first resistant to offer assistance – hoping it wouldn't last much longer… but unfortunately her wishful thinking proved untrue when things in fact got worse once they got into their Biology class.

Unsure as to what to do at first, she tried to remember what Scott had told about the ways he sometimes had to help Malia. Going out on a limb to assume that he used intimate measures, she reached out and rested a hand on his upper-inner thigh and tried not to blush as she turned her head to face him. Looking carefully into his eyes as he had also moved to gaze upon her, she watched as his anxious behaviors subsided. Now mesmerized, it took her a moment to realized that she still had her hand on his leg and quickly but slowly slid her hand away. "Better?"

"Much."

Smiling at what she had just accomplished, Nokomis went back to work on their current assignment.

The next couple hours seemed to drag on without anything too interesting happening around her, and when finally lunch rolled around she was more than relieved to make her way over to Scott and the other's table.

Sitting down, she listened in on what they'd been discussing upon her arrival – receiving nods of acknowledgement as she rested her eyes on each that surrounded her.

"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake." Stiles was suggesting, and Nokomis figured he must have been talking about Liam.

Malia raised a hand, "I'm in."

Nokomis was just about to speak up in Liam's defense, but Scott beat her to it. "We're not killing or kidnapping him."

"Then let's be smarter." Lydia, whom was the only one in the group that she had yet to meet, spoke. "We tell him there's a party and invite him."

Stiles frowned, "so, you're going to ask out a freshman?"

Lydia only shook her head. "No, I'm done with teenage boys. Why not let Nokomis here ask him out? He seemed awfully fond of her yesterday when he came running over to see what was going on after the wolfsbane took effect. I mean, she is a kitsune… and you do know what they call a female fox right, a vixen."

"Wa-wait, me? There's no possible way that I could ask him out without goofing things up! Besides, I don't really want to get involved with whatever you guys are planning." The blonde Romanian exclaimed, her brows furrowing in disapproval.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you after it's all over with and he's come to terms." Stiles was nodding, clearly okay with what had been advocated.

"You can do it Nokomis." The red head smirked, clearly confident in her devised plan. "Be a vixen."

**A/N :: **So in this chapter, we get to find out things about Nokomis ^^ yay! Thanks to all those that have favorite and followed, sending you bunches of love!

p.s. When Scott and Stiles kidnapped Liam, Nokomis was actually hidden from his sight! I'll explain where she was in the next chapter c;


	5. Chapter 5

After getting a quick rundown from Kira on how to embrace her inner 'fox-i-ness', Nokomis sent Liam a quick text asking if he could meet her at her locker. It took him a minute to reply, but once he finally did – she got up from the table and headed back into the school, a few words of encouragement being spoken from the others as she went.

Thankfully, she had beaten him there and had just enough time to check herself out in the mirror that she'd setup on the inside of her locker door. Sure she could have put on a bit more make-up this morning, but overall she felt that she looked pretty darn good.

Satisfied, she closed the door. Although she still wasn't okay with having to trick Liam, she knew it was the only chance that they had to keep him from hurting or even killing someone during his first full moon… which just so happened to be tonight.

"Nokomis, what's up?"

Looking to her immediate left, Nokomis smiled up and into the blue-eyes of Liam as he walked over to where she was and leaned up against the lockers beside her own. "Oh, I didn't realize that I had to have a reason to you?" Her voice soft and melodic, she rested a hand on her hip while the other twirled a lock of blonde hair.

This seemed to have surprised him, because he acted as if he were about to step back (in order to make sure he wasn't just seeing things) but quickly thought better of it and instead raised his brow in question – a slight smirk on his face. "Good point… wait-wait-wait, are you flirting with me?"

"And if I am?"

"Then I might be inclined to flirt back."

Unable to help the heat that rose in her cheeks, Nokomis had to look away before she turned as red as that one girls hair in her 4th period History class – but as it would seem, Liam had other plans.

Closing her eyes as his hands came in contact with either side of her face and created a fiery sensation that quickly spread throughout the area in which his thumbs softly caressed. "You're cute when you blush, but then again… you're beautiful regardless."

_Okay, wow… this just complicated things._

Unable to fight back the rising feelings within herself any longer, Nokomis gave in to temptation and fell into Liam not even bothering to open her eyes and guide herself to the point of which she was most interested in – she knew he'd be there to catch her, and indeed he had.

Slipping her hands around his waist as their lips moved in sync (yes this was taking place in the middle of the hall… did either of them really care though – not really) the world began to fall away and it was basically just the two them. Well, until Mason had to interrupt that is. _Hmm, was that a growl I just heard?_ She wondered, swearing that a rumbling sound had been forming within Liam's throat as they pulled apart.

"Umm, what exactly is going on here?" His question as Nokomis and Liam jumped back from each other, his face wearing that of joke-ish accusation – a smirk pulling at his lips.

Nokomis was far to flushed with rampant emotions to answer him, so after sharing a look with Liam who seemed to understand that words were not fixing to come from her he turned back to their friend and went about giving him an explanation… of sorts, "well you see, when two people like each other they sometimes express that b-" but Mason quickly cut him off however, obviously not interested in the intimate details which made Noko laugh – and then abruptly remember why she had meet with Liam in the first place.

"I guess I better be going, but before I do – would you like to come to a party with me tonight?" She nervously etched out the words, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt as she bit her lip in anticipation for his answer. Once seeing him light up at the idea, she calmed herself.

"I'd love to!" He said while giving her a toothy grin. _Oh my god, he is so cute._

"Great I'll text you the details, yeah?"

There was absolutely no way that this was going to work out where there was a positive ending for the two of them, but at least things wouldn't turn for the worst considering that the worst scenario had been by passed when Scott had hidden her from Liam's sight the night that he had kidnapped and duct taped him. But now there was the fact that she had admitted to herself that the she actually had feelings for him.

Making a note to herself that she needed to call Stiles when she got home in order to collaborate the perfect plan that caused the least amount of damage on her relationship with Liam (whatever kind of relationship that it was), Nokomis reached up on her tip-toes and gave the blue-eyed boy a kiss on the cheek before hurrying off – a sort of promise that she'd see him later.

"Thank you so much for driving us!" Nokomis gave her fellow kitsune and friend, Kira, a sweet smile as she tried hard to hide how anxious she was to the one whom sat beside her in the back seat of the Asian's car.

It wasn't because she was nervous about the upcoming 'party', she was actually pretty confident in what they'd all put together as their plan. No, she was absolutely panicked because this was her first date with Liam (or at least she counted it as a date… well, until the crazy stuff went down when they made to Lydia's lake house) and he was kind of holding her hand at the moment which increased the difficulty of keeping herself calm and trying not to generate sweat within her palm.

Noticing only a nod from Kira, Nokomis shifted her gaze to the window. They were currently traveling down the longest road ever with most eerie looking trees looming over them that she'd ever seen from all around. "You okay?" Liam asked, concern written on his face and in his voice. He must have took notice of her jumping leg.

"Yeah, I'm perfect. Just a little cold is all." She lied horribly, but he seemed to have bought it considering he let go of her hand and moved his arm to rest over her shoulders – pulling her into his side.

"How about now?" He asked.

"Th-this is good. I feel one-hundred percent better." She said as she awkwardly rest a head on top of his leg, unsure of where else to put it.

Surprised by his laughter, Noko turned her head up so she could give him a stern look which she was unable to hold for far too long before she was laughing along with him. He'd obviously known what was going on the whole time, only putting on a show in order to make her feel better… and it had worked.

Eyes meeting, she was just about to lean in for a kiss when all of a sudden he jerked away – his hands clamping tightly over his ears. "Can you turn the music down?" His voice sounded panged, but somehow Kira misheard him and turned the music up instead.

Heart just about ready to burst from her chest, she did the only thing that she thought would work in this situation. She put her lips to his neck and pretty much stayed like that for a good while until finally she felt his arms drop. With a soft sigh escaping from his mouth, she pulled away and gave him a wink – but still her heart beat wildly as they pulled up and parked in front of Lydia's lake house.

"Who'd you say was coming to this pary?" He asked her but she had no answer for him and instead looked to Kira who thankfully saved her by saying, "don't worry we're just early."

Climbing out of the car, Nokomis accepted Liam's out stretched hand and guided the two of them towards the door. Upon entering, she put on a face which greatly resembled Liam's own and turned back to look at Kira as she closed the door behind them. "Sorry?" She shrugged her shoulders apologetically.

_Please let Stiles' plan work. _She thought as she turned back to the group that had lined up in front of them, her arms wrapped around the one she'd been holding previously of Liam's with a tightened grip in order to express fear towards the situation they'd just entered.

**A/N :: **Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I got wrapped up in things!


	6. Teen Wolf :: Last to Fall (update)

**A/N ::** Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to get any new chapters out in... forever! College life hit me hard, and I'm finding a terrible time trying to adjust. I just want to say - thank you for all the favs and follows and I love you all! I'm going to try extra hard to get a new chapter out in the next week or so 3 just hand in there guys ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N ::** Okay guys, so I finally got done with the struggle that is college! I now have the rest of the month along with December and partially a bit of January to get out hopefully several more chapters. With my absence, I have had time to think on where I want this story to go, and I must say that I'm excited! I'm also thinking about trying a Twilight fanfic… so there is that if anyone is interested. Before we jump into this long belated chapter, I would like to thank **Child-of-Strength** for the reviews! They gave me inspiration to push through my finals and get to writing!

"What the hell is this?" Liam all but snarled, his arm pulling out of Nokomis' grasp so that he could wrap it around her shoulders. Noko tried hard not to wince and jerk away from him, his grip threatening to leave bruises behind where his fingers dug into the leather of her jacket. _Maybe I should have rethought this whole, 'play innocent card'._

Hoping Scott would hurry the heck up with whatever it was he planned on saying, she widened her eyes to express her pleading thoughts. He caught her gaze, but only held contact for a moment before stepping forward to address Liam. Finding that his attempt of reassurance (or whatever one might call that) lacked in effect, Nokomis fought to maintain her composure. Surely they wouldn't have thrown her into this mess if there was an actual threat of real danger…

"Think of it as an intervention. You have a problem, Liam." _I am so dead._ "And we're the only ones that can help." _So very, very dead._

There was a terribly awkward pause that passed after Stiles and Scott had said what Nokomis thought to be their 'opener'. With her heart hitching in her chest as the silence dragged on, she began to think that this 'opener' wasn't just an opener, but in fact the whole entire attempt at explaining things. It was more than a little difficult to refrain from showing relief when Scott finally jumped into all the details. If he hadn't eventually, Nokomis was sure that Liam would probably explode from all of the tension that had generated since they'd first set foot in the house. The pain that shot through her arm providing as evidence to such worrisome thoughts.

All things considering, Liam had taken what Scott had said to him rather well and in just about the same way that Noko had. He even conducted his own sort of roll call as she had done, the only difference being that everyone was here to claim their supernatural differences.

"Werewolf." Liam stated, his free arm (that wasn't cutting off circulation to Nokomis' left) raised to point at Scott who only nodded in response. "Werecoyote." He said as he turned to Malia who also gave a little nod. "Banshee." Liam continued moving down the line, naming off Kira and questioning Stiles about what he was and what he now currently is.

There was no doubt that at any moment something bad could happen and everything would simultaneously blow up in flames, but for right Nokomis was content on thinking that everything would be just find. She even went as far as to sing that little Jamaican song in her head by Bob Marley. She tried to block out numbness in her arm, as she did so, but the pain could not be masked – no matter how hard she bit into her lower lip and tightened her hands into balled up fist. She knew Liam meant no harm, he was only trying to protect her (at least she hoped that was what he was doing)… even so there was a part of her that not only feared the wolf that was fighting to come out within him, but the blue eyed boy himself.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," Stiles and his big grinning self said as he stepped away from the others and strode towards Nokomis and Liam. "Allow me to introduce someone to you." Noko wanted to bury her face in her hands. _Or slam my head into a wall, at least then I'd be unconscious. _"Nokomis here is actually one of us too." Tentatively, he grabbed hold of Nokomis by her numb arm and attempted to remove her from Liam's hold. A growl vibrated from the newly turned werewolf's chest, but he released her without much of a fight. His face and eyes most prominently showing confusion as Nokomis fell into Stiles, thankful that her arm was fully intact.

For now she didn't care that Stiles had abandoned their original plan to reveal that she was a kitsune in the same way that they'd informed Liam that he was a werewolf so as not to put a strain on her and Liam's 'budding' relationship, instead she was fully satisfied with the fact that feeling was coming back to her fingers. She have to both thank Stiles, and give him a good smack to the back of his head later.

"What is she?" Liam asked, his voice stained. Nokomis would no doubt have some gravelling to do later.

Deciding it'd be better if the words came from her instead of Stiles, Noko cleared her throat – trying to push back the panged tears that threated to fall from the corners of her eyes. Now that blood was flowing in her arm again, the place she suspected to be blue and black when she looked at it in the mirror after while was hurting something awful. "I'm a kitsune. K-k-kind of like Kira, only I'm undefined and she's more electricity based."

"How long have you known?" His words were gowned out, slow and harsh. They stung, but Nokomis had to buck up and put on a brave face. She was no weakling, mind or body. Okay, maybe body… but that's only because he was a werewolf with super wolf strength.

"Since the day after we were attacked at the hospital."

Unlike she had expected of him, Liam just simply stared. His eyes expressing how hurt and betrayed he was now surely feeling. No matter how much she wished she could take the words back, Nokomis could not change what had happened and what he now knew. They had both been shoved into a world that neither wanted to be a part of, but unfortunately there was nothing that could be done to alter the course of fate. You know, if you believe in that sort of thing.

When finally the feeling of guilt had dug it's greedy claws into her heart deep enough, Nokomis forced herself to look away from Liam. There wasn't anything for her to feel guilty about, they were all just trying to help him… he just needed to hurry up and figure that out before he caused more damage than necessary.

"Are those for me?" Noko could still feel his eyes boring into her, but she knew what he was referring to. There were some restraints over on the table, though they weren't for him exactly, Nokomis wonder just how Scott planned to keep Liam at bay tonight.

"No," Malia said (speaking for the first time tonight) as she stepped forward, "They're for me."

There was a commotion, but Nokomis didn't want to chance another look at Liam. She couldn't handle his disappointment with her.

"How'd you do that?" He barked out in question, but the nervousness in his voice prevented him from sounding demanding.

"You'll learn." Bout time Scott said something. "But first we have to get you through the first full moon."

"The moon's already out." Liam retorted, Nokomis could almost feel the venom in his words. He was obviously no longer worried about her and the way she'd caused him to feel, but instead angry and full of resentment.

"And your starting to feel something, aren't you?" Scott responded, not in the least bit deterred by the way that Liam had snapped at him.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nut jobs." _Oh great, I'm a psychotic nut job. _"You guys are out of your freaking minds." He was yelling now, loudly and without restraint. "I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care! I'm walking out that door right now! If any of you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'm going to–" He was suddenly halted in his ranting, his hands shooting up to his ears.

Nokomis, who had forced herself to move her down casted eyes back up so that she could figure out what had caused him to stop all his shouting, had to refrain from rushing to his side in order to comfort him. There was a part of her that wanted to be mad at him for over reacting in such a way, but at the same time another part of her earned to hear his voice again – even if that meant his words were enrage, and right now that part of her was fighting to get over to him so that she could sooth whatever was making him jerk around as if he were being prodded and jabbed at from every angle.

"What's wrong," Scott asked while he moved even closer, his brow furrowed in concern, "Liam?"

"You don't hear that?" Liam groaned, frustrated and panged.

Nokomis watched as Scott closed his eyes while he listened, but his attempts where wasted when light suddenly flooded through the windows. The source, several cars and trucks.

"Did you tell anyone about this?" Lydia was pointing an accusing finger back and forth between Noko and Liam, but Nokomis couldn't even begin to bring herself to answer.

"Mason, he was standing there when she asked me." Liam had to strain in order to get all the words out, once he had he just simply collapsed onto the floor – no longer able to keep himself upright.

Nokomis' stomach dropped, and there was no longer an opposing side to her argue that she should stay right where she was… so, like an idiot so rushed to his side.

"Wh-who did Mason invite?" Nokomis could barely hear Stiles stammer out, her mind focusing on Liam as he scratched at the wooden floors beneath him with extended nails that now looked much more like claws than anything else.

"Everyone." She wasn't exactly sure who'd said that, but it had served its purpose in proving the worst possible thing that could happen tonight… had most certainly happened.


End file.
